vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Phantom= |-|Danny Fenton= |-|Ecto-Skeleton= Summary Born to Ghost Hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 years old teenager until one day his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and they walked away sadly. Danny decided to check it and try it out, but upon pressing a button the Ghost Portal turned on and zapped him. As a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero ego, Danny had since been the hero of his hometown Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts and other threats alongside his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while still struggling in school and avoiding those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray, and even his own parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A, up to at least 4-A with the Ghostly Wail | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B, up to at least 4-A with Ghostly Wail | At least 4-A Name: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human-Ghost Hybrid, used to be 100% human Powers and Abilities: |-|Season 1= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the Mind and Soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Only in Ghost Form, Low-Godly for his ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for his core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7 only in Ghost Form), Non-Corporeal (Only in Ghost Form), Weapon Creation, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Fenton Thermos), Acrobatics, Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death) |-|Season 2= All previous Powers and Abilities, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification |-|Season 3= All previous Powers and Abilities, Ice Manipulation, Power Absorption |-|Resistances= Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts can easily resist the effects of Ember McLain's music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are unaffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Possession (Resisted Poindexters attempt to possess him and easily kicked him out the next time), Soul Manipulation (Repeatedly resisted Freakshow's attempts to control him with a staff that allowed him to control ghosts, can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the soul), Power Nullification (Can pass through the anti ecto walls of the Fenton lab with no issue, Could still use his ice powers even after Undergrouth's plants nullified his powers), Ice Manipulation (After learning how to control his Ice Powers during season 3, Danny's body no longer was effected by his cold core that froze his body from the inside out), Sleep Manipulation (Resisted the effects of knock out gas designed to effect ghosts), Biological Manipulation (Resisted Possession which effects the body on a moleculer level, resisted his clones attempt to forcable transform him) |-|The Reality Gauntlet= Transmutation (Turned Lydia into a fish, hammer, an apple and a stuffed teddy bear. Turned the GIW laser weapons into a chicken and a tuba), Reality Warping (Reversed all of Freakshow's changing to reality), Time Manipulation (Reversed time to before he, Sam, and Tucker left Amity Park), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased everyone's memory of his secret identity and all events that transpired after Freakshow's escape with the exception of himself, Sam, and Tucker), Has access to all the powers of The Reality Gauntlet (However has only demonstrated those listed above) |-|Anti-Ghost Tech= Statistics Amplification (Ghost Gloves greatly boost the wearers strength), Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification (Specter Deflector nullifies the effects of ghost abilities and creates a small barrier around the wearer that repels ghosts) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Caused this much damage by smashing into the ground) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Casually able to defeat Skulker who could match his season 1 self, easily did this much damage), up to At least Multi-Solar System level with Ghostly Wail (Caused noticeable harm to Dan) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Fought and harmed Undergrowth who is likely comparable to Vortex), up to At least Multi-Solar System level with Ghostly Wail | At least Multi-Solar System level (Put up somewhat of a fight against Pariah Dark and was able to hold him inside his coffin for a short time) Speed: FTL (Capable of moving this fast) | At least FTL (Faster than before and faster than Pariah Dark's soldiers who could travel the same distance his season 1 self could in a short timeframe) | At least FTL (At least as fast as before, moved this fast) | At least FTL, likely far higher (Vastly superior to his normal form, could keep up with Pariah Dark) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pariah's soldiers who could easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | Class K (Can easily lift an occupied school bus) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can take attacks from beings on his level) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level+, likely Small Country level+ (Survived attacks from Vortex) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can take attacks from Pariah Dark) Stamina: Very high (Fought giant ghosts for 24 hours; on another occasion, he was able to use his ghost form and invisibility powers through the night and into the day) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Fenton Thermos Optional Equipment: Anti-Ghost Technology, The Reality Gauntlet Intelligence: Above Average (Is skilled at improvising and can be creative in combat, but doesn't do well in school however it has been shown he learns quickly and is even able to trick Vlad who is a genius) Standard Tactics: In season one, Danny's main form of combat revolved around physical combat and using his ghosts ray for range. Using his body control, intangiblity to avoid his enemies attacks or reflect them with his forcefields, turning invisible to escape their sight and catch them off gaurd. In season 2, Danny learned the Ghostly Wail and uses it quickly against those he knows or thinks are more powerful than himself and uses it against a large group of enemies. In season 3, Danny learned how to use his ice powers which became one of his most used attacks, freezing his enemies and their attacks solid with ice beams from his hands or eye's. If restrained, Danny will release extreme cold from his body to freeze whatever is holding him and shatter it. He has also fused his ice with his forcefields, giving them higher resistance to heat based attacks and freezing anything that touches them. Weaknesses: Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infrared vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. During early season 1, Danny had a hard time controlling his powers. This caused him to randomly transform back into his human form or only select few of his body parts going intangible. The Ecto-Skeleton drains Danny's energy very quickly, however Vlad later fixes this Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only effects the body on a molecular level, it also effects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is in turn made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible in order to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by splitting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a molecular level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. However they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisibility as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existence. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts are able to turn their bodies intangible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commonly known as Overshadowing within the the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a molecular level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasmic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Ghost Sense: Danny possesses the ability to sense ghosts that are nearby, identified by a cold blue mist that comes from his mouth. Unknowing to Danny, this power is actually connected to his ice powers. * Forcefield Creation: Danny can use his ecto energy to create forcefields ranging in shape and size. Theses barriers are capable of reflecting energy attacks and the force of physical attacks back at those who strike them. During the events of season 3, Danny unknowingly was able to absorb Vortex's weather controlling powers on the same level of power. * Ghostly Wail: Danny's most powerful technique that he learned during season 2. Danny releases a powerful sonic scream that can be used to send others flying or sending a high pitched noise damaging the opponents hearing. The Ghostly Wail can even negate a ghosts Regeneration and Immortality and rapidly causing them to age. * Ice Manipulation: During the events of season 3, Danny's body naturally starts to generate cold energy which he can use to fire a blue beam of energy from his hand or eyes that freeze objects solid. He can spawn constructs made of ice to use as weapons or fire shards of ice to attack his opponent. Feats: Respect threads Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Ecto-Skeleton Note: Danny Phantom is not granted Acausality due to lack of information in verse. While he did continue of existing despite the erasure of his past, it should be noted that he was under Clockwork's observation the entire time. Thus it cannot be determined whether Danny continued to exist due to his own power or due intervention from Clockwork that has simply gone unstated. Others Notable Victories: ''' Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (4-A versions used and speed was equalized) Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Dani's Profile (Season 3 versions were used) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Talion (Shadow of Mordor) Talion's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-A) Evil Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Evil Cole's Profile (Speed was equalized, High 6-C Danny and Beast Cole were used) Gastly (Pokemon) Gastly's Profile (Speed was equalized and season 1 Danny was used) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider) Eiji's Profile (High 6-C versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Disease Users